My father
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: This is a story where Hiei tries to find his father, please read. Hope you enjoy! don't own YYH. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Well here's a new story from me! I hope you like the first chapter. It's short, sweet and to the point. As I promise all other chapters will be or should be longer! I hope you like it! Please review! Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I never really knew my father.

I wish I had sometimes. I think to myself....what if I had found my father? Would I have been raised by him? Would he have not abadoned me like the others? would i have gotten to see my mother and sister every now and then?

Other times I think to myself.............no....it's better not to have found him. What if he had abadoned me? What if he had been a cruel and heartless demon?

There are so many what-ifs? That even I, Hiei Jaganashi, have no idea what I should do. Should I look for him after all these years? Or should I stay behind with my boyfriend, friends and sister?

"Hiei-koi?" Came the familiar kitsune's voice that I had grown to love with all my heart in just a few years time.

"Hn?"

"You seem troubled. Is something wrong?"

Damn it. I could never hide anything from that sly fox. He seemed to always know when I was thinking of something or even when I was lying.

"Yes..." I sighed.

"What is it?" He asked sitting next to me and taking my hand.

"I want to find my father." I said in my usual blank tone as I looked out the window.

Silence from the fox's side.

So, I chose to be silent.

"Hiei......I respect any desicion you make......if you want to go look for your father, I don't mind. I just hope you would find him." Kurama said slowly. The nice thing about Kurama was that he never really questioned why I wanted to do such things. He kept quiet and kept his many thoughts to himself.

'I haven't decided what I want to do fox, so, I will decide by the end of the week and tell you." I said standing. "For now, I must meditate." I said walking out of the room.

I went outside and sat in my favorite tree and tried to straighten my thoughts. I had a lot to think over and couldn't waste time.

Kami, I hope I make the right desicion.


	2. Chapter 2

Well peoples here is chapter 2 of My father! This is a longer chapter....I know....at points it gets kinda boring.....but...I hope you like it! Enjoy! Please review! Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

~ Kennywood

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I have yet to come to a decision. It has been about 6 days, I only have one more remaining until I have to tell the fox.

I want to ask Kurama to go but.......he had other things here.

His job.

His family.

Watching over Yukina.

Try as I might I still cannot trust the fool with my sister.

No, I can't bring Kurama. This has to be on my own anyways.

Perhaps....I should ask Yukina. After all she wouldn't guess I was her brother from that would she?

I don't see how....

I sprinted off.

Even the cold air rushing past my face could not help straighten my many thoughts.

I was slightly relieved when the temple came in sight, but also slightly nervous.

I was relieved because I would be getting some advice.

Nervous because Yukina was shrewder than anyone gave her credit for. If she found out about me being her brother........I don't know what's going to happen.

Oops. I just found another draw-back to me leaving. What if they tell Yukina who I really am? Damn it. I never get any peace around here.

I carefully raised a hand and rapped the wooden door with my knuckled.

It slid open about 1 minute later.

"Hiei-san?" Yukina sounded surprised.

"Hn." I said keeping my blank, emotionless face.

"Please, come in." She said stepping aside.

I headed in as usual, with no word of thanks. That wasn't my style nor nature. Besides, if they offer it to you why should you say thanks? Just take it, that's thanks enough in my opinion.

Anyways. I sat swiftly in a chair and looked around the room.

"What can I help you with Hiei-san?" Yukina asked sittting down and glancing at me.

"I......" I couldn't continue. I felt ashamed now that I had come to ask for advice....ME! Hiei Jaganashi actually needs some advice. "I need your advice." I said evenly keeping my 'I don't give a shit about anything' face.

"On?" Yukina asked patiently not wanting to pressure me

I appreciated this. "I need to make a desicion." I said once more avoiding the main topic like a coward.

She waited patiently.

I sighed softly and said. "I want to find my father."

Yukina sat there for a moment before standing. "I'll make some tea." She said walking out to the kitchen, leaving me some time to myself.

- 10 minutes later -

Ten short minutes later she came walking back out carrying a tray of tea and some cookies she made herself and set them in front of me. I gratefully took some tea and sipped it.

She drank her's as she waited for me to continue.

"I don't know if I should go or not though. I can't just leave Kurama behind and all." I said.

Honestly I didn't know what had come over me. Usually I didn't go and ask people for advice. But as i thought about it. I realized that that was my past self and now this was me.

Me, who had friends and a boyfriend to go talk to to seek some answers. Me, who had grown soft after all these years, which would explain why I want to go find my father.

"Well Hiei, if I were you, I would look. I mean after all, I looked and am still looking for my brother after all these years. He may be dead for all I knew but, I still hope to find him. There is that silver of hope still there. I think personally you should look. After all Kurama will understand." She said making my desicion final.

"Thank you Yukina-san." I said nodding. I didn't dare be rude to my dear sister.

"It's not a problem." Yukina smiled gently that beautiful smile that always warmed my heart.

I stayed and chatted with her for a few hours and then told her I must get back.

I ran straight back home.

Kurama was sitting, curled up reading on the couch when I burst through the door. He looked up at me and stood.

I was about to say my desicion, when Kurama interrupted. "Hiei, I have something to tell you." He said calmly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hn?"

"I'm pregnant." Kurama said.

The room went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

Well peoples here is Chapter 3 of My Father! Sorry I took so long! I'm typing up another story for FanFiction and my friend is having my write her a Vampire story so yeah....a lot on my plate. Oh well drop a review! Please! Thanks! Don't own YYH as you all know.

~ Kennywood

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Pregnant? Really fox-boy?" Yusuke asked as I laid there starting to wake. My head was swimming with questions. How the hell was Kurama pregnant!? It made no sense!

"Apparently so Yusuke." My fox said as calmly as ever. Just like him not to be concerned.

"But how?" Kuwabara asked this time, oh that voice....it hurt my head so much! Please Kami kill him now! I begged as I pretended to lay still.

"Male kitsunes have always been able to reproduce both ways." Kurama said once more calmly and patiently.

"So....you're a hermaphadite?" Yusuke asked this time, not able to control it, both of those idiots burst out laughing at this.

How dare they make fun of my fox! It isn't funny! It's a natural cycle and they act like it's the funniest thing they had ever heard of! I really, really do hate them sometimes. But I kept still.

"I will assure you Yusuke, this is no laughing matter, if you continue to laugh you will face my wrath." Kurama said coldly.

Hn. Good fox. I knew foxes were possesive over there kits and didn't like them being mocked. And Yusuke and Kuwabaka laughing meant they were making fun of Kurama's pregnancy, in turn making fun of his litter or baby.

"Sorry fox-boy, can't help ourselves." Yusuke said apologetically.

As they moved onto to other conversations I began thinking.

This was really a set back in my plans. Now my mate's pregnant. I had to stay behind and care for him. I didn't want him doing to much.....I know he does a lot. I hated these new and raw emotions running through me. they made me weak and babyish. I needed to take a deep breath and sit up and get my head back to normal. But i knew that wasn't gonna happen.

I still wanted to find my father. Badly. I wanted to be able to find him so badly now and I know that's not like me but.............I did.

I decided to pretend to wake up and sat up rubbing my head.

"Hiei are you okay?" Kurama asked looking over at me, concerned.

"Yes fox." I said stretching.

Kurama relaxed.

"Well Hiei you're going to be a daddy!" Yusuke said laughing.

I said my brilliant response to this. "Hn."

"Hiei.......I know this is a real set back in your plans. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Kurama said shaking his head.

What the hell was going through that crazy fox's head!? Of course I was going to stay! I don't know why he would think that I wouldn't. After all this was partially MY kid, I had to help as much as I could.

"Crazy fox, of course i'm going to stay behind-" I began but was cut off by Kuwabara.

"Set back of what plans?" He asked butting his nose in.

"Hn, that, oaf, is none of your business." I said back calmly.

Kurama chuckled at this. "Must you be so stubborn?"

"Hn."

"What plans?!" Kuwabara demanded.

I debated with myself. To tell or not to tell.......damn.......this was hard. If I told, i risked being mocked. Something I could not tolerate. If I didn't, they would keep bugging me.

"I want to find someone." I said telling the truth but not giving the full explanation.

From the tone in my voice the detective figured out that I wasn't going to answer anymore as pissed as I was at Kuwabara. So, being smart, he said.

"Hey Kuwabara....I bet you can't beat me at that video game at Genkai's!" Yusuke said trying to divert Kuwabara's tiny attention span, well...at least in MY opinion it is tiny....

But, shocklingly to me, this didn't divert him. "Who are to trying to find shorty?"

I opened my mouth to make a comment but Kurama cut in this time.

"I'm sure Yukina would like a visit from you Kuwabara." Kurama said calmly.

"My love!" Kuwabara said, and without further ado, ran out of the house, Yusuke hot on his heels.

I sighed lightly in relief, wonderful silence filled the house. Soon, something even better then the silence, filled the house. My fox's voice.

"Hiei, thank you...for staying." Kurama said softly. "But i want you to go and look for your father."

I looked over at him. "Why fox?"

"If he turns out to be a nice person, I think it would be nice to finally get to meet him." Kurama said smiling slightly.

I didn't need to ask further about that. "Are you sure fox?"

Just a nod from him.

I nodded. My plans were set. I would leave tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

Well peoples, so sorry I haven't updated in forever, I kinda just lost interest. Really, I know it's a pathetic excuse. But, my friend, Wafflequeen's, update made me feel like I was being selfish in not updating, so! I did. So if you wanted me to continue, please, thank Wafflequeen for making me start up again. This is Chapter 4 of My Father, I hope I did a good job, please drop a review, don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...sadly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke early and rolled over to face my fox, he was curled up clutching his pillow in his hands. He had been whimpering all night, plagued with nightmares. I reached over and gently touched his cheek and let my fingers trace down his smooth skin. Kami, I was going to miss him so much.

My hand traveled down his face, then his neck, to his chest, then to his stomach and I flattened my hand on it. I didn't want to leave now because of this…but… Kurama said I should.

Most people don't understand me, they think that I am totally cruel and can't love a single person. I proved them wrong there, I found my true love. And even though my child isn't here yet, I still love it.

I sat up after glancing at the time, 4:50. I was running behind. Damn it. I grabbed some stuff I thought I would need and pocketed them, then looked down at Kurama. I leaned down and kissed Kurama's cheek gently.

Then I flitted off.

I knew, the first place I would have to stop is the Reikai library. Or visit the brat, either way, I would have to stop there first and get some information on my father. I pulled out the stupid communicator that baka onna gave me. I flipped it open impatiently and waited for her to open hers.

"Hey Hiei!" Botan greeted cheerily making me scowl slightly in irritation.

"I need a portal to the Reikai, now." I said without explanation.

She sweat-dropped and nodded. "Right away!" she shut communicator and soon enough a portal was opened for me. Without a word I stepped in and walked straight for the brat's office.

I barged in without a knock, Koenma was just sitting there doing paper-work as per usual.

He looked up at me then back down at his papers. "Greetings Hiei, what do you need?"

"Hn. I need information on someone," I said without further ado.

Koenma looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Who would this someone be?"

"My father." I said.

Koenma dropped the folder he was holding. "Your father? Hiei you understand that these are classified files that I can't just-" he started, once more, preaching me.

"Skip the preaching crap, brat. Just get the information." I said irritabely.

Koenma sighed and stood. then went to the door as he sent an ogre off to find the information.

I sat in silence, looking out the windows, trying to ignore the questioning glance that he gave me.

It took quite a while, way too long for my tastes, I was just about to threaten Koenma's life for the 10th time in a row, when the door burst open and the ogre ran in and dropped the folder on the desk.

I looked at it blankly, as if it would just open up for me right on the spot, and give me all the information I wanted and or needed.

Koenma opened the folder and pushed it towards me. I looked down and read the information.

**No one has seen him in the last 90 years. **

That one line stuck out at me. That didn't mean he was dead...but...90 years...that was a long time and not much to go off of. I thought about it and turned to Koenma.

"You see everyone that has ever died, right?" I said in a clipped tone.

Koenma looked startled by the question, "I sure hope we do, if we don't, we got some un-" I didn't listen to the rest.

So...according to the brat, they saw everyone, but he wasn't sure. I nearly threw my Katana through his head. That wasn't much help at all. I stood after storing away the information in my head.

I turned to leave and Koenma spoke up.

"Hiei....why did you want to know about your father?" he asked.

And you know what I said? "Hn." then I flitted off for the Makai.


	5. Chapter 5

Well peoples here is Chapter 5 of My father, this is going to be a long story! I had to start also bringing in Kurama, for all those Kurama fans. though, I'm not very good at witing him...oh well... I try! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I traveled along the Makai watching where I was going. I guess I was going to have to search each area, the 3 demon Lords areas. That would take a while.

But as I thought about it…I had traveled over Mukuro's area many times, I need not search it. I had already found all of the places it had, concealed and otherwise. I would have found my father.

My search was a bit easier also because I can assume he is a fire demon.

I knew that even with only 2 areas left to search, and any area that might be unclaimed, that was still going to take a lot longer then I wanted to be away. But, Kurama had wanted me to go. I wonder how my fox is doing...

- Kurama's P.O.V-

The morning I woke up without feeling Hiei beside me was probably the worst morning I had. Of course, I did want Hiei to go. Hiei deserved to find his father. Hiei had been through a lot, and this was one thing he wanted to do, he deserved to do it.

I tried to keep my routine normal, only finding out that I accidentally ended up serving a Hiei size portion of breakfast, to myself!

So, to try an keep my mind off of worrying about Hiei and missing him, I decided to drop by the temple.

I reached over to grab my jacket off of the coat rack and I saw that Hiei's spot was empty, where he usually hung his cloak. I nearly sighed. This was harder then I thought, I didn't think you could miss someone this much! Apparently you can.

I shook my head. Hiei wouldn't want me to be worrying about him. He would want me to be worried about me...and...this. I placed a hand over my stomach and pressed my hand on it gently, feeling the faint energy. I smiled to myself and headed out.

Today was a day that I was being haunted by missing feelings. Everytime I saw a tree, it reminded me of Hiei. I passed how many people eating ice cream and what seemed like a dozen ice cream shops. Everything was just reminding me of him.

I sighed, and this was only the first day!

-Hiei's P.O.V-

I terribly missed my mate, of course I would, but, I couldn't let those thoughts run me down. I nearly scolded myself. It's not that I didn't want to miss him, it's just, missing him distracted me from the real mission.

I flitted along the Makai, through Mukuro's area. I need not search it, so I was just stopping at her citadel to pick up some food and other, probably needed supplies.

As I approached, I flared my energy and the guards let me pass. I flitted in and up to Mukuro's throne room.

"Ah, Hiei, what brings you here?" She asked looking up from the paper work she held in her hand.

"Hn, I need some supplies," I said blankly.

"You know where they are." And with that, she lowered her eyes to continue reading. I really respected her, hated her, but respected her. She made me work way to much at one point and time, so much, that my time with my fox had been restricted, also, she beat me battle. I hate anyone that beat me during battle. So the rumors of our relationship were just .

I flitted down the hall to the kitchens. Without a word I opened a bag I had brought and shoved some food in it. Normally, I wouldn't have to, but the fox and his spoiling had made me accustomed to eating at least once a day.

I also went and found some spare bandages in the form of tape and some sewing supplies. I needed to keep my outfit since I didn't bring a spare.

Really the only thing I had brought from Kurama's was my Katana, a pair of daggers in case I lost my Katana and small photo of the fox.

With my supplies in order, I flitted out a window and disappeared, heading along for Yomi's territory.

-Kurama's P.O.V-

I reached the temple, on a somewhat gloomier note, I climbed the many steps, wondering how the old lady managed to get up and down these steps? Or did she send someone else to do her grocery shopping.

I chuckled at the thought of her calling Yusuke and making him run all the way over here, just to say. 'I need you to get me food.'

Finally I got to the top and crossed the rock covered lawn and knocked on the wooden paneling of the door. A few seconds later I heard Yukina sliding open the doors.

She looked like she had been crying. I was startled. "Yukina, what's wrong?" I asked placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, hello Kurama, oh nothing is wrong, it's just...I'm worried about Hiei! Botan told me this morning where he had went."

I honestly didn't know what to say, it was a surprise to me that she was so worried. Of course, this was Yukina. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her inside. "It's alright Yukina. Hiei will be alright, you know him, he is strong."

Yukina nodded and sniffled, I handed her a handkerchief and she daintily dried her tears.

She saw my deep sadness in my eyes. "You miss him." It wasn't a question.

"Of course, I am a little upset at him though." I said slowly, as if hating to admit it.

"Why?" It was such a simple question, but could cause a lot of problems.

"He never even woke me up to tell me good-bye." I said and could feel the tears welling in my eyes. Hormones, you've got to hate them.

"Well Kurama, everyone knows you like your sleep." she teased and I couldn't help but cheer up, she really did help make me feel better, maybe today wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. With Yukina here to help keep my mind off of worrying, today should go just fine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There we go, I know, it was a bit of a boring chapter, next one will be better, I SWEAR, cross my heart and hope to die, (not really hoping to die). Please, review. I would love a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Well peoples, here is Chapter 6 of My Father! Hope you enjoy, I tried to make this chapter more interesting, let's hope I did! Please drop a review!

Disclaimer of DOOM: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (starts crying)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I traveled long and hard through Yomi's territory, **In situations like these, time is off the essence**, and I needed to return to my lover, I was starting to get worried about the kitsune. Kurama would be 1 month pregnant tomorrow, I had spent weeks searching this area and still no success. I nearly just gave up on the whole thing when I realized just how much more I had to search in this area.

I decided to take a quick break, I paused at a tree and hopped up getting settled in a branch, the minute I closed my eyes, there were footsteps.

I opened my eyes and glanced down at the B-Class demon that was wandering its way down the path I had been traveling.

The demon sensed my energy and looked up at me appraisingly. I was floored; the demon looked an awful lot like I did. Black hair, the same features, the only difference was the cold brown eyes that the demon possessed.

The demon appraised me for just a bit longer, then continued on. I was a bit unnerved. Who was that? I opened my Jagan eye and went into the demon's mind.

-Demon's Mind-

_That man looked too much like me. That is strange...I wonder who he is. He has such a strong energy though. It would not be wise of me to bother him. _

_I wonder whatever happened to my Hina? _

- Hiei reaction-

I nearly gasped, Hina was my mother's name! Since I never forget anything, I never forgot my mother's name. His Hina…was this my father?

-Demon's-

_She told me she had broken the rules, she told me she would get pregnant, I wonder what happened to my child? It's no importance to me now, the child is probably dead, Hina most likely couldn't protect it up in her village. I can't believe she went back. I miss her. _

_Why should I care about that wench anymore? She left me after I declared my love to her, might as well not be concerned for her or the child. _

-Hiei-

I couldn't believe it, I had found his father, at last, there was no mistaking it, he had to be my father, I dug further into his mind and discovered my father's name was Ginjiro.

I thought about this, well…there was a chance, just a chance, that this was not my father, after all this man could have slept with Hina after Hiei and Yukina had left, but that was not possible.

I thought about it, there wasn't a chance Ginjiro had slept with my mother recently. She's dead. I know not of any other children my mother had, I don't think she did. I'm positive she didn't have anymore. So this had to be my father, this Ginjiro.

I couldn't just sit and let my father walk away, I at least wanted to say something to him, see his reaction to me. Though, I didn't honestly care if Ginjiro rejected me, I had just been happy at least to have found my father. I just wanted to see what Ginjiro acted like to his own son.

I flitted after him, but how would I convince Ginjiro that I was his son? I shook my head, I'd worry about that when the time came.

- Ginjiro-

Ginjiro continued his walking, after hiding himself for the past 90 years, people forgot about him when he came into the open 6 years ago. Not that he really cared if anyone remembered him anyways. It wasn't a concern to him.

He had been hiding for one reason, to hide his grief over losing Hina. He had expected her to come back. The damned ice demons probably didn't allow her to return though. His love…

He shook himself. He didn't need to start feeling those emotions again after so long. She had only wanted him so she could break the rules. He scowled, and here he had fallen for her pleas of love.

He was disgusted with himself.

Ginjiro sighed slightly and shifted his Katana, he didn't need to think about Hina, and how beautiful she had been…

He was about to punch himself when he heard the tree branches rustle above him. He glanced up and furrowed his eyebrows. Who the?

The strange man jumped down and faced Ginjiro. He stared at Ginjiro for the longest time. Then it struck Ginjiro, the man's eyes….they were the same color as Hina's.

Was this…was this is child? His son? Ginjiro looked closer and shook himself mentally. No…there were a lot of demons with red eyes, this was just a coincidence.

When the strange, silent man didn't say a word to him, Ginjiro straightened up to his fullest height and said.

"Who are you?"

-Hiei-

I raced along for a few minutes before finally getting far enough ahead that I could jump down. So as not to surprise Ginjiro too much, I rustled the leaves of the trees and then hopped down.

I stared at my father, trying to decide the best way to approach the subject, I watched as my father's face went from surprised, to shocked, to defensive. Then watched as Ginjiro straightened and asked the question I would have to answer.

"Who are you?"

I stared once more for just a bit and this angered Ginjiro. "Look, if you aren't going to say anything, then why the hell did you follow me? More importantly, if you're not going to say anything, you can just get out of my way. Stop wasting my time."

I frowned slightly and then said abruptly, "Do you know who I am?"

Ginjiro glared. "If I knew who you were, I wouldn't have asked you."

I nodded slightly, wondering what made me ask such a foolish question. Then said, "I'm your son, Ginjiro."

Ginjiro stepped back, his brown eyes widening slightly. "How did you…?" He asked, wondering how this man knew his name. Ginjiro watched as I opened my Jagan.

Ginjiro thought about this and then scowled and unsheathed his Katana. "I don't have time for fooling around, just get the hell out of my way before I slaughter you." He slid his feet into the proper fighting position.

I stared a long while at my father then said. "My mother was Hina, I have a sister named Yukina." I said staring evenly at the man who threatened me.

"You have a Jagan, how do I know you just didn't get Hina's name out of my head?" He demanded.

I sighed, realizing it was a mistake to show him the Jagan. "What will it take to make you believe me?"

Ginjiro straightened and sheathed his Katana. "Quit messing around, kid, I don't have time for this," he walked around me and continued his way down the path. I stared for the longest time, wondering what I should do.

I had found my father, that was all I wanted, I had found out what my father was like. I needed to get home to Kurama.

I wasted no time in opening the communicator.

"Hi Hiei! How did your search go?" Botan asked happily into the communicator, her cheery face appearing, making me wince.

"Fine, I found him. Just make-" I was cut off as I heard something, some fighting, I also smelled blood. "Hold on Onna." I shut the communicator and flitted ahead.

I saw my father fighting in a battle surrounded by many demons, of all shapes and sizes, of all strengths. Without a second thought, I unsheathed my Katana and jumped into battle.

-Ginjiro-

Ginjiro had been walking along. He sensed a ton of energy up ahead of him, but decided he could just go around them all. It wasn't a big deal to him, he would fight them if he had too. No sparing the lives of the evil.

They felt his energy before he even came near, and unfortunately, the weak ones were always the stupid ones, they decided they could fight him, even though he was a B-class.

When they approached, he sighed and unsheathed his Katana and sliced the first couple in half.

He felt the strange man's energy and saw him jump in and start fighting with him, fighting the same style he did. Ginjiro stared in shock, and that was stupid of him, he received a deep, and long slash across his back.

He staggered and went down for a second that was just enough time for the same demon to inflict another major wound upon his chest.

The strange demon flitted forward and slashed the other demon to pieces and then continued fighting the others as Ginjiro managed to stand.

Together they had killed all the demons in less then 4 minutes. But, since Ginjiro had received some bad wounds, they had started to affect him.

He sat down on the ground and the other demon approached him. Ginjiro looked up at him, "What is your name?"

"Hn. Hiei." then he felt something hard smack the back of his head, and Ginjiro blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Well peoples, this is chapter 7 of My Father. I would have had this posted sooner, but I used Word-Pad and I needed to read over it for mistakes, and fix them. I'm sorry if most of you don't like Ginjiro. But…he IS Hiei's father. He'll be a bit better in this chapter, I promise. If you have any suggestions for what should happen in the next couple chapters, please, help me. I need some advice, running out of ideas. Thanks to anyone who has read this story and or reviewed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Word-Pad (which is up there in the note, not in the chapter itself.).

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Ginjiro woke up, he was laying before a fire, wrapped in a thin blanket. He could smell some meat cooking over it. No sign of Hiei. He looked down at his chest and was shocked to see the wounds were wrapped up. Then he heard footsteps and he looked up.

-Hiei-

I walked back into the cave after washing the blood off my cloak. I looked to see my father sitting up and staring at me as I walked in. Then, I couldn't believe my ears when I heard a quiet.

"Thank you for saving me Hiei."

"Hn," I said, "Thank my mate for knowing so much about plants. A lot of the plants I used were ones he taught me about." It hurt me to talk about Kurama, I missed him so much, I really needed to get home to him.

"You have a mate?" Ginjiro looked surprised as he stood up, I just gave a quick nod.

"Do you believe me when I say I am your son now?" I asked going over and checking the rabbit. Almost done.

Ginjiro sighed behind me, "I don't know, really, I don't. You are like me in a lot of ways, you look like me, you say your mother was Hina, you even fight like me." Ginjiro sounded frustrated.

"Hn." I was amused, very amused. Then I remembered something Kurama had said to me when I had made my decision to leave.

_If he turns out to be a nice person, I think it would be nice to finally get to meet him._

I sighed to myself, damn that fox, sometimes he never made the right decision. And my father wasn't exactly mean, I mean, he just thanked me, so by my terms, he's good enough for Kurama to meet.

"You're going home with me." I said and Ginjiro's eyes widened at me.

-Kurama-

The days just kept getting worse, I tried not to show it, I was sick now, and Hiei wasn't there to help me. And I don't mean morning sickness sick, I mean actually sick.

I hoped that Hiei had found his father, I really did, I needed him here at home with me. I was making an herbal tea mixture to take away most of the symptoms when there was a polite knock on the door and a cheery. "Kurama!" From Botan.

I sighed, not in the mood to have guests, but thanks to my mother, I was never willing to turn away from someone. I walked over and answered the door.

She was just about to say something to me when she stared in shock, I must have looked worse then I had thought.

"Kurama! You need to lie down!" She said rushing in and taking my arm, she pulled me into the living room and pushed me on the couch.

"Oh Botan, no, I'm fine, I was just making some herbal tea…." The kettle went off.

"You just stay there, I'll get it." She retrieved it for me and then told me she'd be right back and went outside.

Botan pulled out her communicator and pushed the button labeled 'Hiei' and waited for him to pick it up.

-Hiei-

"So, you're mated to a male fox, not a vixen?" My father asked me.

"Yes." I said quickly, "which means he can produce both ways, and he is pregnant." I didn't know if I should be telling him this or not, I mean…maybe he could use that to hurt Kurama? But I saw no ill intent in his mind.

I heard the ring of the communicator. I sighed angrily, flitting over I pulled it out of my pack and flipped it up.

"What do you want Baka Onna?" I asked.

"Hiei, you told me you found your father earlier, now get your butt back home! Kurama's very sick! He needs you!"

Now worry spiked into my system. "Let me talk to him." I said, ignoring Ginjiro who came and looked over my shoulder. I watched as Botan hurried in and handed Kurama the communicator.

I stared at my poor fox, he looked terrible. He also looked very tired. "Kurama…" I sighed sadly watching as he gave a weak smile. "Don't worry Hiei, I'll be fine, just a case of the flu is all."

"Fox, you go lay down on our bed and you will not move at all until I get back." I said firmly. Kurama just smiled. "Whatever you wish, Hiei." He stood and headed up the stairs.

"Did you find your father?" he asked me.

"Yes, you will meet him, but for now you must rest, we are on our way there, we had to

stop, he got some injuries that needed fixed, we should be there within the next couple of days."

Kurama nodded and relaxed after lying on the bed. "I love you Hiei, I will see you then."

"I love you too Fox." I said and then hung up and slipped the communicator back into my pocket.

I looked up at my father. "Ready to move?" I asked.

"Ready." He nodded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This chapter was a bit boring, but, hey, Kurama's sick! Is this good…or bad? Find out in the next chapters. Please review, they are appreciated!


End file.
